


Scrabble

by imbadwholf



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a scrabble mug so of course he loves to play it, especially with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckadler.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fuckadler.tumblr.com).



> This is completely dedicated to my friend, as I believe this to be Carrie's otp and I wanted to give her a little something x  
> (A mix of a few of our hcs)

Q and Bond are playing scrabble one day when suddenly Q's eye's start to gleam. "What is it?" Chuckled his boy friend who was sitting opposite him.

"Well I just got one that is worth 14, and I'm just a bit excited about it."

Knitting together his eyebrows the spy looked at the table and then the man opposite him "Yo-you can't have I have been studying this game and... it's just not.." While he rambled on his parent carefully placed down the the letters. Turning his head slightly he read our the letters. "ILOVEYOU is not wor-"

Taking the pause as the sing that his boyfriend had cottoned on Q gave a cheeky grin. "Nope." He popper the p. "It's three... does that mean I get three times as many points." Still Bond's expression was blank, trying to fill in the gaps of the conversation he rambled on. "I mean I could really use the points because I hav-"

"Me too."

It was almost comical the way Q's eyebrows raised to above his glasses rim. "You could use the points, James you are winn-"

"No. I love you as well." Both of them smiled at each other and then Q quickly started to fiddle with some of pieces. "Hey!" Bond protested. "It isn't your turn."

While continuing his boyfriend told him. "Trust me Bond, you can wait. But thi-I can't" Curious as to what Q was going on about James tried to get a view over the man's shoulder but he just hunched further forward. When he was finished with it he delicately turned the board towards his waiting partner.

It took him moment to find the addition to the board. But his eyes was drawn to the word "love" and on the E he then saw more letters joined up slowly his eyes scanned it and then he read the message "marry me". Q was blushing so much and trying to avoid eye contact with Bond that he completely missed the fact the man was quickly adding so more to the board until he heard the familiar voice alerting him to the fact it was now his turn. Felling a little dejected he took that as a no  ~~James would be too nice to say out right no~~ and so gave a small sad smile before looking for options  but then he noticed that on the Y at the end of "marry" there was now the joined letters "es"

Despite them both being _highly_ competitive ~~Bond more so,~~ they didn't mind leaving that game and saying they both won. They were after all very busy after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is great thanks x


End file.
